Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is an animated cartoon character created by Tex Avery for the classic Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies short film series produced by the Warner Bros. film studio. Bugs became so iconic to American culture during the Golden Age of cartoons that Warner Bros. made him their official corporate mascot. Bugs is an anthropomorphic gray rabbit or hare with a flippant and insouciant personality, portrayed as a clever trickster who is capable of outsmarting those who antagonize him, including his main enemies Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Daffy Duck. Bugs' speech patterns, conceived by voice actor Mel Blanc (his first and longest-serving portrayer), give him a Brooklyn accent and a number of catchphrases, of which the most famous is "What's up Doc?", spoken while chewing on a carrot. Bugs debuted in the 1940 cartoon short A Wild Hare and has since appeared in more films than any other cartoon character (including short subjects, features, and compilations). He has also expanded to television, music records, comics, award shows, and theme park rides, and has his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. History with the Macy's Parade Bugs was introduced to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade as a 75-foot tall balloon in 1989 in order to celebrate his upcoming 50th anniversary. This was the only new balloon planned to debut that year, and it shows Bugs dressed in a snazzy suit and top hat, riding a star that reads the number 50, while chewing on his signature carrot. However, strong winds and snowfall caused the balloon to be punctured by trees before the parade started, and he--alongside Snoopy and Woodstock--could not start his march. Despite this, he returned and made his proper debut the following year, especially with his golden anniversary in mind. After his golden anniversary year, the number 50 was removed from his star in 1991, but he still continued to be a part of the balloon lineup. He was retired after 1992, and a new Bugs Bunny balloon has yet to be introduced in the parade. Other Appearances Though his balloon's scheduled debut in 1989 failed, Bugs did appear in walk-around form on a Looney Tunes float alongside Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner, in celebration of his 50th birthday. His float's music act involved several teenagers singing a hip-hop song honoring all that the character is famous for. Two additional Warner Bros. floats were created for the Bugs balloon's appearances in the 1990 and 1991 parades, to promote the TV series Tiny Toon Adventures and Taz-Mania; the Bugs walk-around appeared on the float of the former series, where he taught a lesson in Thanksgiving fun to several of its child characters, including Babs and Buster Bunny, who regard him as their mentor. The Bugs balloon last appeared in 1992, one year before the premiere of Tiny Toons' spin-off show Animaniacs. Later Appearances after Retirement Though his original balloon may never return due to new rules, while a new balloon has yet to be made, the Bugs walk-around has reappeared in the Macy's Parade. It appeared in 2001 on the 75 Parade Superstars float honoring the parade's anniversary, along with many other characters who had balloons that had been retired (such as Kermit the Frog, Garfield, and Smokey Bear), then in 2011 on the 85th anniversary's Hats Off To Our Heritage float, with a new costume based on his redesign from The Looney Tunes Show. Incidents * In 1989, the balloon was punctured by trees before the parade started, which made it not suitable to fly. * In 1992, the leaves of Bugs' carrot were ripped off by a tree, but the rest of the balloon remained undamaged. Music "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" (1990-1992) Gallery *Gallery: Bugs Bunny Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Warner Brothers Category:Rabbits Category:Animated Shorts Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:1989 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Looney Tunes Category:Non-First Balloon in the Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Balloons With Floats To Category:Big Balloons Category:Boomerang Cartoon Characters Category:Balloons that were in a accident Category:1980s Balloons Category:Not Seen in the Parade Only Characters in Four Years Category:Holiday Ambassadors Category:Not Seen in the Parade Only Characters in Four Year Category:Male Balloons Category:Recycled Balloons Category:1930s Characters Category:Parade Favorites Category:Size Limits Balloons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animals Category:Balloons that failed to make their debut Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Blue Balloons